Of No's, Hoe's, and Really Low Blows
by DramaQueen1649
Summary: Are you ready for Drama, Heartbreak, and Sabotage? If you are well this story is perfect. Nessie is in the middle of Jacob and all of his girlfriends and he has a different one every week. Will Nessie get jealous? Or in the end will all HELL break loose? Slightly OC/Vengeful Renesmee.
1. The Dance

Of No's, Hoe's, and Really Low Blows

Hi people of FF this is my first story and or Twilight story. It's is about Nessie going through all of Jacob's girlfriends in the end will all hell break lose?

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…. if I did… well you'll see.

Remember: Flames will be used to make cookies for good reviewers and to light the torches we will use to chase the bad reviewers with!

Co-authored by ArtemisandOrion, Tohappyformyowngood, and little-fox25

Nessie's POV

I awoke to Aunt Alice calling my name. "Nessie get up." Aunt Alice whined

"But its Saturday Aunt Alice and 6 in the morning." I whined back.

"Yeah I know we have things to do. Tonight is your middle school dance. So we have to get ready."

"Aunt Alice will it really take that long just to do my hair, nails, make up, and put me in a dress?"

"Yes. If you want to look like a princess. I will have to work my magic."

"Besides I don't even have a date. Jake said he was too busy and daddy is hunting."

"Let me take care of that you'll have a date and a ride and this will be the best night of your life."

"Whatever. Where's mom."

"Bella is in her room reading Romeo and Juliet."

"Well is she going to fix me breakfast?"

"Hold on wait a minute... Yes in about 5 minutes she's going to come in here and ask what you want."

Then she went blank. I knew that look she was having a vision. I started shaking her,

"AUNT ALICE! ALICE! WHAT DID YOU SEE?"  
"I couldn't see anything. What the hell is that dog doing?! I can't see anything. But he has a girl with him."

"A Girl!?"

My door opened and it was my mom. "Hey Nessie what do you want for breakfast?"

"Uh can I have chocolate chip pancakes with bacon?"

"Sure."

5 HOURS LATER...

Jacob walked in Alice's bathroom and looked at me.

"Nessie I brought someone to see you."

"Did you bring Seth?"

"No. Someone else."

"Oh. Bring em in. Is it a girl?"

"Yes."

He walked out and a pale girl with short black hair, brown eyes, fake smile, and she looked bougie, stood in his place.

"This is Hanna."

"I don't like the b-"

"Be nice."

"I don't think I can do that so just leave while I get ready Jacob."

I was at the dance and my hair was in tight curls, I had on a blue short and twirly dress and black flats. Since I didn't come with a date I mostly sat alone and talked to my best friend Max. You see she's a vampire hybrid too so he gets me. I was looking out on the dance floor and in a crowd I saw a group of high schoolers dancing. I thought What did they come to crash our dance? "Nessie do you want to dance?" Max asked. "Uh.. Sure." The music wasn't slow it was a fast song so we danced and out of the corner of my eye I saw Hanna dancing all up on another guy. That little whore! How dare she cheat on _MY_ Jacob? I stopped dancing and pulled Max's hand and we hid behind a table. "Renesmee what are you doing" Max whispered "You see that girl in the tight red dress?" "Yeah. So?" "She's using my friend Jacob for something I just can't figure out what. So my plan is we throw these marbles on the floor and make her fall on her a-." "Okay cool just watch your language." "UGH. Everybody cuts me off. Okay when I say go I will distract them with my awesome dancing and you will pour the marbles in the opposite direction on the opposite table right over there. Do you have your earpiece in?" "Yes. Always keep it in just in case of emergencies." "Good."

Max ran to the other table and I got in the middle of the dance floor and started doing a solo I was working on for the Talent Show in a month. In the middle of my dance I mouthed "Go." and Max poured out the marbles which fell right under Hanna's feet. The she fell violently and screamed in bloody murder. She claims to have broken her leg. I didn't care she was messing with _MY_ Jacob. So what I was the blame for her fall nobody knew except Max and maybe Alice.


	2. The Dance: Edited

Trouble

I sat in our new house. I was reading _Moby Dick_, when Jacob walked in. I got up and raced downstairs. And found Jacob. With a girl.

The girl had chocolate skin, brown eyes, and short black hair. She wore designers clothes as fake as the smile she wore. She looked… what was the word? I'd heard it on TV before. Oh, yeah, bougie.

"Hey, Ness. This is Hanna. Hanna, meet Renesmee, my little… cousin."

"Hi, sweetie. Aren't you just ah-dorable?" Hanna asked me. I rolled my eyes. I was twelve. She was 17. What was so adorable about that?

"Why is she here," I asked Jacob, ignoring Hanna.

"Ness, Hanna's my girlfriend. Isn't that cool?" Jacob knew better than to talk to me like an infant. Especially since I was probably smarter than he was.

My heart broke. Girlfriend? Since when had Jake wanted a girlfriend? I was a _girl_ and we were _friends_. Why did he need another girl here?

"Whatever, Jake. I'm going to go get ready for the dance." I said, walking away.

The dance I was referring to was the first dance of my middle school year. I couldn't wait.

"Ness, didn't the lee- didn't Edward tell you the great news? I signed Hanna and me up to chaperone!"

I stopped in my tracks. I was ecstatic that Jake was coming, but _Hanna?_ I would have to sit through the whole dance, watching them cuddle and kiss and dance. Why did the universe hate me?

"Ness? Ness, I'm dressing you up! Come on, Nessie," I heard my Aunt Alice call.

"Coming, Aunt Alice," I whispered, low enough so that only the supernatural beings in the house could hear me.

Three hours. That's how long it took for Aunt Alice to make me, and I quote, "Perfect!"

I did admit, I looked pretty good. She had put me in Marc Jacobs Cotton crepe plaited straps top, DOLCE & GABANA FADED Blue Jeans, Jimmy Choo Oversized Crystal Temple Sunglasses, a DOLCE & GABAN Necklace, Jimmy Choo 'Plea' Cork Wedge Sandals, and a hot pink overcoat.

Jacob and Hanna drove me to the school. Jacob hadn't even stopped the car yet when I jumped out of the car and raced to the front door.

As I entered the building, I looked around for my best friend, Max. He's Nahuel's younger brother, so he's a hybrid, like me.

"Hay, Ness, over hear," I heard him whisper from across the room.

I moved over to him at a human pace.

"Hay, Maxey. Want to help me with something?" I asked casually.

"Always, Ness." And then we got to work.

Max slipped out of the window and raced to the store. He returned a few minutes later with a bag of marbles. I waited until Hanna walked over to the punch table. After she'd gotten her and someone else some punch, I began to move towards her. But someone else beat me to it. A tall, handsome blonde guy who I recognized as Lynda Bryce's older brother, Brian walked up to her. He took the punch and they began to dance. That slut! I can't believe she's dancing with another guy, when she's _my_ Jacob's girlfriend.

"Max, quick. Go up and distract Brian. I'll take care of the rest." I told Max.

Max walked over and began to talk frantically to Brian. I zoned out of their conversation and turned my attention to the bitch- I mean, Hanna. Aha! She was walking to go refill her cup.

I raced over and spilled marbles in front of her. She slipped. She tried desperately to grab onto something. And succeeded. She grabbed a hold of the punch table. Unfortunately for her, when she tried to move her foot, she slipped again.

When Hanna fell she brought the punch bowl and table with her. So she was also sticky and that one of a kind designer dress from a cheap department store was ruined. My work there was done.

"Please someone help me!" Hanna screamed

I started to smile. Then she caught a glimpse of me and made a face that made me smile wider.

But my smile only lasted a few seconds. Because just then, Jacob decided to enter the building. At the exact moment when Hanna was calling for help.

"Oh my god, are you okay, Hanna?" Jacob asked, helping her up.

"No. Because this was all that little she devils fault!" Hanna yelled, pointing at me.

Jacob looked bewildered.

"You must be confused, Hanna. Nessie's a great kid. She would never do something like that."

"Well, you ah-viously don't know her very well, because she sabotaged me! Make that little witch pay for my clothes!"

"But Jakey, I didn't do anything. I promise." I said, looking innocent.

"See there, Hanna? You probably just tripped." Jacob said.

"So you believe her over _me?_ Your girlfriend was tripped by your little… whatever, and you don't believe me?"

"Hanna, it's not-" Jake started, but Hanna cut him off.

"You know what, Jacob? Forget it. We. Are. **THROUHG!**" And with that, Hanna stormed out.

I wiggled my fingers towards her back. That should keep Jake from dating for a while, I thought to myself. Boy, how wrong could I be?


End file.
